


Shattered Mirrors

by Thatkindoffangirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fill for the following Yugioh kink meme prompt: "Tendershipping where Yami Bakura messes with Ryou by taking control of certain parts of his body and plays around with him". Very mild nudity/violence/blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Mirrors

"See? It's easy!" the spirit says, and his hand flies up in the air.

In front of him, Ryou mirrors his stance, his expression a satisfied grin that does not belong to him.

"This thing we're playing is a game." he says, and Ryou's voice joins in, repeating the words like an ill-tuned echo. Their fingers trail down over the rim of their jeans.

"Two minds fight for one body, just like two players battle over a board." The denim slides down their hips. "Whoever wins — only he is the rightful master."

They step out of their pants, taking their shirts off; one lies on the ground, while the other disappears as soon it's forgotten, as if made real by thoughts. Their hands slither flat on their backs and push forward to close the space between their bodies.

"Do you know why you are the one losing?" They ask, and their voice is mellifluous, confident, dangerous. Their noses brush away their hair as lips get close to their ears, and the smell of shampoo floods their nostrils.

"You lose because you're weak."

A groan. Their muscles tense in anger, and immediately relax. The hands move up again to follow the edges of their bodies.

"Rage makes you weak." They smile. "You can't fight me with rage." Teeth trail up their jugulars. "Are you even trying to win, Ryou?"

Fingers caress hair away from their faces, then slide to cup their napes.

"We're talking of your own life!" They nod, exhorting. "One would think you'd put in a little more efforts."

Silence.

"Or maybe... maybe you've realized it by now."

A smile lingers on their faces.

"Maybe you know I've taken everything worth fighting for."

Nails sink into the flesh of their necks.

"Your father..."

Scratch their backs.

"Your friends..."

Mark their hips.

"...and now I'm taking y–"

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME!"

Their fists smash against their faces as they scream, and their bodies fly backward on the ground. Silence falls, broken only by the sound of their ragged breathing. They lift their backs up, hands covering their bloodied noses, this time each one of its own accord. The spirit looks at his red-coated fingers, throws his head back, and laughs.

"Nice one." he says, as he disappears. "We'll play this game again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ali for correcting my English, as usual <3  
> I didn't mean to take "plays around with him" so literally, but it just happened.


End file.
